Fiber optical cable systems are currently connected together by making use of a bonding agent such as epoxy adhesive to retain the fiber optical cable in its connector plug. This requires stripping of the cable, applying the epoxy adhesive, joining the cable and plug together, and then applying heat to cure the epoxy resin, a procedure which takes approximately twenty minutes. After this, the optical fiber must be cleaved at the front end of the connector and polished so that it can be joined in smooth, end-to-end relationship with another similarly treated optical fiber, for unblemished optical transmission through the optical fibers across the connection junction.
This procedure is cumbersome and difficult, because it must typically be done by mechanics at the work site where the optical fiber containing apparatus is installed. The process also takes substantial time, and is subject to failure due to improper mixing or application of the adhesive to the system.
In accordance with this invention, an improved connector system is provided, having great advantages and improvements over the prior art in the way that it is assembled. The procedure of this invention can be accomplished in about three to five minutes, which is a drastic reduction in the time necessary, when compared with prior art techniques.